$ C = \left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ 8 \\ 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 8 & 6\end{array}\right]$